


Soulmate - Tsukkiyama

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Series: Soulmate [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: "La storia di Tsukishima Kei e Yamagushi Tadashi era, per certi versi, strana.Si conoscevano fin da bambini, erano anime gemelle, ma nessuno dei due se n’era mai accorto veramente.Rimasti nella convinzione che la loro anima gemella dovesse essere una ragazza, avevano ignorato tutti quei piccoli segnali abbastanza evidenti."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Soulmate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145132
Kudos: 2





	Soulmate - Tsukkiyama

Contrariamente a quello che succedeva in un mondo normale, era da bambini che si ricevevano più tatuaggi.  
Era molto più probabile che da bambini, giocando e correndo per strada, ci si facesse più male e più cicatrici.  
Questo comportava un tatuaggio fiorito nella stessa parte del corpo dove la propria anima gemella si fosse fatta male.  
Tatuaggio che, ovviamente, sarebbe sparito in breve tempo, in correlazione alla gravità della ferita.  
La storia di Tsukishima Kei e Yamagushi Tadashi era, per certi versi, strana.  
Si conoscevano fin da bambini, erano anime gemelle, ma nessuno dei due se n’era mai accorto veramente.  
Rimasti nella convinzione che la loro anima gemella dovesse essere una ragazza, avevano ignorato tutti quei piccoli segnali abbastanza evidenti.  
Akiteru, il fratello maggiore di Kei, ogni qualvolta che tornava a casa gli chiedeva interessato se avesse trovato la sua anima gemella, alla risposto negativa e disinteressata di Kei si imbronciava e iniziava a fare sproloqui che Kei smetteva di ascoltare all’istante.  
Akiteru gli ricordava spesso, inoltre, che quando Kei era piccolo aveva sempre tantissimi tatuaggi fioriti sul suo corpo fino a quando questi non scomparvero quasi del tutto.  
E se solo Tsukishima fosse stato leggermente più interessato, intelligente com’era, si sarebbe reso conto che i tatuaggi avevano smesso di manifestarsi sulla sua pelle da quando aveva salvato Yamaguchi da quei bulli e, avendolo preso sotto la sua ala protettiva, la gente aveva smesso di importunarlo e di fargli male in generale.  
Crescendo insieme non si accorsero di tante piccole cose.  
Inizialmente era Yamaguchi quello più esaltato dei fiori che spuntavano sulla sua pelle, voleva tanto incontrare la sua anima gemella e provare quel sentimento di cui tutti parlavano.  
Ma ogni volta che dei fiori arrivavano, non riusciva mai a collegarli a nessuna cicatrice di gente che conosceva, semplicemente perché Kei era abbastanza orgoglioso e nascondeva bene le sue ferite.  
Mentre Tsukishima era così poco interessato alla situazione che la maggior parte delle volte in cui Tadashi si faceva male, neanche si accorgeva dei fiori che spuntavano sul proprio corpo, troppo preso dai libri che stava leggendo o dalla musica che stava ascoltando.  
E così passarono gli anni, i due ragazzi legarono talmente tanto da essere inseparabili, la gente conosceva “Tsukishima e Yamaguchi” come un unico soggetto, non andavano mai messi in una frase senza l’altro.  
Per quelli che li conoscevano solo di vista era scontato che fossero una coppia, che fossero anime gemelle.  
Arrivato al liceo, Tsukishima non aveva di certo cambiato idea sulle anime gemelle, restando sempre disinteressato alla cosa e ignorando chiunque volesse cercare di aprire l’argomento.  
Anche Yamaguchi si era disinteressato completamente alla cosa, aveva fatto ricerche e si era chiuso in sé stesso.  
Quando si iscrissero al club di pallavolo del liceo non ebbero molti problemi con la cosa, probabilmente gli altri membri pensavano già che fossero legati e non fecero nessuna domanda.  
Per non parlare che dovevano ancora gestire la questione di Hinata e Kageyama, che probabilmente avevano iniziato a litigare ancora di più da quando si erano resi conto di essere destinati a stare insieme.  
I giorni continuarono come sempre, le partite si susseguirono.  
Fino a quando non si ritrovarono a un ritiro con il Nekoma e il Fukurodani, ormai i vari membri delle squadre avevano fatto amicizia tra di loro.  
Una sera, dopo l’allenamento di squadra e poi quello extra che ognuno di loro decideva di fare individualmente e con chi poteva più aiutarlo nel proprio ruolo, Tsukishima e Yamaguchi si trovavano nei bagni comuni insieme.  
Tadashi stava finendo di asciugarsi i capelli, sorridendo ai borbotti di Kei che si lamentava di quanto potessero essere molesti Bokuto e Kuro.  
Continuarono a parlare del più o del meno, più che altro era Tadashi a parlare, cercando di ricavare dall’altro delle piccole risposte o qualche lamento vario.  
Era la loro routine e andava bene così.  
Quando tornarono nella stanza che condividevano con la loro squadra si trovarono all’interno più persone di quante in realtà avrebbero dovuto dormire li dentro.  
Sparsi a terra c’erano i loro compagni, Kenma che giocava con il suo telefono sdraiato sulle gambe di Kuro, Lev sdraiato in modo davvero scomposto, Bokuto che sembrava avesse un volto soddisfatto e il suo ragazzo, Akaashi, che stava raccontando una storia.  
Quando entrarono sentirono che stava dicendo –Ve lo giuro! Da quando ha scoperto che eravamo anime gemelle mi chiamava ogni qual volta si facesse anche un minimo graffio e tutto esaltato mi chiedeva se avessi visto il nuovo tatuaggio!  
I ragazzi risero, Nishinoya a gambe incrociate commentò –Scommetto che si faceva male di proposito.  
E molti gli diedero ragione annuendo.  
Hinata si accorse della coppia che era appena entrata e sbracciandosi dalla sua posizione seduta in mezzo alle gambe di Kageyama chiamò i due ragazzi –Oiii, unitevi a noi! Ci stiamo raccontando le storie di quando abbiamo scoperto della nostra anima gemella.  
-Si!- Nishinoya urlò a sua volta –Sono davvero curioso di conoscere la vostra storia!  
Tsukishima sbuffò, si sistemò gli occhiali sul viso quasi con imbarazzo, ignorandoli completamente si avvicinò al suo zaino, afferrò le sue cuffie e si diresse fuori dalla stanza senza dire una parola.  
Yamaguchi rimase li tentennante, poi a passo incerto si avvicinò agli altri sedendosi tra di loro, le braccia che circondavano le sue ginocchia.  
Fece un colpo di tosse e si scusò per l’amico –A Tsukki non piace mai parlare di questo argomento.  
Gli altri lo fissarono confuso, Kuro alzò gli occhi al cielo e, iniziando a passare una mano tra i capelli Kenma, chiese quasi con esasperazione –Ma che problemi ha il tuo ragazzo? Non scopate abbastanza?  
Il volto di Tadashi prese fuoco in un istante, i suoi occhi si spalancarono, il respiro gli si bloccò in gola –Ma noi… Noi non stiamo insieme.  
Ci furono pochissimi attimi di silenzio, poi come se fosse esplosa una bomba parlarono tutti all’unisono.  
-COSA!?- Hinata si era agitato così tanto che aveva dato una testata al mento di Kageyama, di conseguenza sul mento del rosso stavano già spuntando dei fiori.  
-STAI SCHERZANDO!?- Asahi e Daichi si sporsero verso di lui increduli.  
-CHE CAZZO DICI!- Kuro si era praticamente alzato senza ricordarsi che aveva ancora Kenma sulle gambe, questo rotolò via ma non sembrò preoccuparsene troppo.  
-NON DEVI PRENDERE IN GIRO I TUOI SENPAI- urlò Nishinoya mentre Tanaka annuiva energetico dichiarandosi d’accordo.  
Oltre quell’attacco verbale, Yamaguchi si rese conto che anche chi non aveva parlato lo stava fissando incredulo.  
Strabuzzò ancora di più gli occhi –Aspettate… Voi credevate che… Tutti voi… Eravate convinti che io e lui stessimo insieme?  
-Yamaguchi- la voce di Suga era calma, quasi dolce –è così evidente.  
Tadashi neanche si accorse che i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime, non si accorse che la sua voce era spezzata mentre parlava.  
Ma era arrivato al limite, tutto quello che si era tenuto dentro per anni uscì fuori, tutto quello che neanche sapeva di pensare.  
-Io lo odio- iniziò in un sussurro, poi strinse i pugni e la voce si fece più alta, di frase in frase diventando sempre più un urlo.  
-Lo odio tutto questo! Ero così esaltato da bambino, non vedevo l’ora di trovare la persona destinata a me, volevo così tanto provare l’amore di cui tutti parlavano! Ma poi… gli anni continuavano a passare e tutto quello che continuavo ad avere erano solo stupidi tatuaggi fioriti di una persona sconosciuta. Chi è questa persona? Perché il destino ha deciso che devo essere indissolubilmente legata a lei? Perché non posso semplicemente… amare chi voglio amare?  
Le sue lacrime si infransero contro il pavimento, tutti erano gelati sul posto, anche Kenma aveva lasciato andare il suo gioco per portare lo sguardo su di lui.  
-È così ingiusto… Ho passato la vita con Tsukki, come può esserci qualcuno che lo ama più di quanto non faccia io!?  
Probabilmente si rese conto troppo tardi di quello che disse, soprattutto davanti a così tante persone, in realtà era una novità anche per lui.  
Suga lo raggiunse e senza dire nulla lo strinse in un abbraccio di conforto.  
Anche Hinata si unì a loro e, solo quando il moro si fu calmato, il più grande dei tre propose di andare a sciacquarsi la faccia e a prendere un po' d’acqua.  
Quando lasciarono la stanza Bokuto iniziò a ridere.  
Akaashi gli diede una gomitata guardandolo male, ma questo lo portò solo a ridere ancora di più.  
Kenma tornò a giocare al suo telefono, commentando al suo ragazzo –Credo che il tuo amico si sia rotto.  
Kuro abbozzò un sorriso –Credo di sapere perché stia ridendo…  
Bokuto si calmò e spiegò –Tsukishima è un idiota! Quei due sono anime gemelle da chissà quanti anni e solo perché quel quattrocchi è un codardo non se ne sono mai resi conto!  
Akaashi gli diede un colpo in testa per rimproverarlo –Non puoi saperlo e smettila di atteggiarti in questo modo.  
-Invece ha ragione- si intromise Kuro –E domani ve lo dimostreremo.  
Daichi pensò che non ne sarebbe uscito nulla di buono se il capitano del Nekoma sorrideva in quel modo, ma se era per il bene dei suoi due primini… probabilmente li avrebbe lasciati fare.

La mattina dopo, come ogni giorno, si trovarono tutti in palestra.  
Prima ancora di iniziare le solite partite fecero del riscaldamento vario, ognuno quasi per conto proprio in varie parti della palestra.  
Kenma teneva la palla con entrambe le mani, lanciò uno sguardo poco convinto a Tsukishima dall’altra parte del campo che stava facendo degli allungamenti insieme a un gruppetto della sua squadra, poi riportò lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo –Sei proprio sicuro, Kuro?  
-Sicurissimo- il capitano del Nekoma non ci perse tempo a rispondere a quella domanda, Bokuto e Akaashi erano accanto a loro per godersi la scena –Alzamela come solo tu sai fare.  
Kenma sospirò, poi passò la palla ad Akaashi in modo che questo potesse lanciargliela.  
Kuro prese la rincorsa, Akaashi lanciò la palla verso Kenma che la alzò perfettamente per il suo ragazzo.  
A mezz’aria Kuro prese la mira e schiacciò con tutta la sua potenza oltre la rete.  
La parabola era perfetta mentre, in meno di un secondo, la palla andava a schiantarsi contro il volto di Tsukishima.  
Kei non ebbe il tempo di rendersi conto della cosa, in un battito di ciglia era stato colpito alla guancia, alla mandibola e il suo naso aveva fatto uno strano rumore.  
Cadde a terra, i suoi occhiali volarono via, il dolore era lancinante.  
Non ebbe bisogno di alzare una mano e toccare il punto leso per notare che stesse sanguinando, perché quel liquido rosso e viscoso gli stava già gocciolando sui vestiti e sulla pelle scoperta delle gambe e delle braccia.  
-TSUKKI!- Il primo a precipitarsi da lui fu, ovviamente, Yamaguchi.  
Il ragazzo si gettò al suo fianco, chinandosi su di lui mentre gli afferrava le spalle, il suo volto preoccupatissimo.  
Era talmente vicino che Tsukishima riuscì a metterlo a fuoco senza problemi nonostante non avesse gli occhiali, quando lo fece i suoi occhi si spalancarono, il suo cuore mancò un battito.  
-Yamaguchi…- sussurrò Hinata shoccato guardandolo, ma non riuscì a continuare.  
Yamaguchi non l’aveva neanche sentito, si era girato verso il luogo dal quale era arrivata la palla e aveva iniziato a urlare contro Kuro –Ma dove diavolo stavi mirando!?  
I quattro ragazzi avevano superato la rete e li stavano raggiungendo, Kuro sorrise –Esattamente dove volevo colpire.  
-Oya oya?- Bokuto si sporse verso di loro –Hai visto la tua faccia?  
E mentre lo disse stava guardando Yamaguchi, non Tsukishima.  
Tadashi corrugò la fronte confuso, Suga e Kiyoko l’avevano raggiunto con degli asciugamani e un kit di pronto soccorso.  
Tsukishima non aveva ancora distolto lo sguardo da Yamaguchi, quando questo tornò a fissarlo il biondo borbottò –La tua faccia è un disastro.  
-La mia!? Tsukki sei tu quello ricoperto di sangue.  
-E tu sei ricoperto di fiori.  
Tadashi iniziò a tremare, sembrava essersi dimenticato di essere circondato da così tante persone che si stavano solo godendo il loro spettacolo.  
Tutta la sua attenzione era per il ragazzo che aveva di fronte, per le parole che aveva appena pronunciato.  
-Tu…- gli strinse convulsamente la maglia tra le dita –Sei tu.  
Ricadde con la testa sul petto del biondo, le lacrime che iniziavano a scendere dal suo volto.  
Tsukishima aveva le guance rosee, un braccio andò a circondargli la vita mentre sussurrava in risposta –Chi altri avrebbe dovuto essere?  
Quella semplice risposta, per quanto fosse romantica, attivò come un interruttore nella testa del moro.  
Rialzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano furenti –Tu lo sapevi?  
Tsukishima si sentì ancora di più in imbarazzo, scosse le spalle distogliendo lo sguardo –Non volevo che fossi costretto a stare con uno come me.  
Era il momento di stallo, come quando al cinema sai che finalmente i due protagonisti si sarebbero baciati dopo un intero film pieno di peripezie.  
Hinata strinse il tessuto della maglia di Kageyama e tutto esaltato mormorò piano –Ora si baciano.  
Suga e Kiyoko erano rimasti li accanto con gli asciugamani in mano, nessuno aveva intenzione di interromperli.  
Anche il coach, che aveva seguito tutta la storia da quando Tsukishima era stato colpito, li stava fissando cercando di capire come si sarebbe evoluta la situazione.  
E poi Yamaguchi si tirò avanti… e gli diede un pugno così forte in guancia da farlo cadere nuovamente a terra.  
Dei nuovi fiori che si formavano sul viso di Tadashi mentre si gettava su di lui e lo scuoteva per le spalle urlandogli dei rimproveri che sentirono in tutta la palestra.  
-TSUKKI SEI UN DEFICIENTE! SONO ANNI CHE TI AMO E SOFFRO CON LA CONVINZIONE CHE TU SIA DESTINATO A QUALCUN ALTRO! MA QUANDO CAZZO LE PENSI QUESTE COSE IO NON…  
-Yamaguchi sta zitto- e dopo quel suo solito borbottio basso, Kei lo afferrò per i capelli e se lo spinse contro per baciarlo.  
Non fu uno di quei primi baci da voler ricordare, era scivoloso per via del sangue con il quale sporcò anche il volto di Yamaguchi, inoltre il sapore ferroso del sangue aveva invaso le bocche di entrambi.  
Nonostante questo intorno a loro si scatenò praticamente il caos.  
Hinata aveva iniziato a urlare e saltare strattonando Kageyama con le mani, Nishinoya e Tanaka avevano iniziato a ridere così tanto da accasciarsi a terra, Asahi e Suga sorridevano divertiti, Daichi scosse la testa esasperato ma stava ridendo anche lui, Kenma aveva recuperato la palla e l’aveva lanciata contro il suo ragazzo che, insieme a Bokuto, avevano iniziato a ridere, Akaashi incrociò le braccia e scosse la testa infastidito dal comportamento di quei due idioti dei capitani delle squadre.  
-Ok, ok- il coach Ukai riportò la calma battendo le mani e attirando l’attenzione su di lui –Lo spettacolo è finito! Tornate tutti ad allenarvi! Yamaguchi tu porta Tsukishima in infermeria a farsi controllare.  
Il moro annuì, aiutò il suo nuovo ragazzo a mettersi in piedi e mentre gli passava un asciugamano che aveva appena preso da Suga per tamponargli il sangue, si avviarono a bordo campo mentre l’allenamento riprendeva.  
Raggiunsero il coach che entrambi avevano il volto rosso per l’imbarazzo, anche se era davvero difficile da notare considerando che uno era sporco di sangue mentre l’altro ricoperto di tatuaggi fioriti.  
Il coach li fissò con le braccia incrociate, voleva sembrare severo ma era davvero difficile quando non riusciva a sopprimere quel sorriso divertito che continuava ad avere sul volto.  
-Yamaguchi, farò finta di non aver visto nulla ma la prossima volta evita di prendere a pugni un tuo compagno di squadra davanti a me.  
Yamaguchi sussultò rendendosi conto di quello che aveva fatto –S… si.  
Tutto il coraggio che aveva fino a un attimo primo era completamente svanito.  
-E ora andate a sistemare quel casino che avete in faccia.  
E il cuore di Yamaguchi esplose di gioia quando la mano di Kei scivolò lentamente nella sua intrecciando le loro mani mentre si avviavano fuori.


End file.
